


My Little Psycho

by FazeyTrashCrazy



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Angst, Anti - Freeform, Danti - Freeform, Dark, Deceit, Demons, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazeyTrashCrazy/pseuds/FazeyTrashCrazy
Summary: Jack has a voice in his head. It calls him weak, he believes it. It tells him to do things, he can't hold on much longer. He seeks refuge with Mark as he seems to be the only one who can calm him. However Mark is dealing with his own demons also. The two try to hide them from the other but what happens when you lose the will to fight?Can they help each other?Will they find help?Or will they lose control?Should probably mention, I'm not good at this.This is also being posted on Wattpad!





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo person reading this! I had a random urge last night to write this and so...Here I am! I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction because i love writing it so far. This is my first Fanfiction EVER so I am by no means good at this but hopefully it suffices.  
> Ill just let you read now anyway but ill leave some notes at the end!

*Jack POV*

 

I stand in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. I feel like I'm going insane. There's a voice in my head and I'm feeling horrible feelings, feelings I have never felt so strongly before. He's creeping into my head and it hurts. It hurts me that I'm so weak, so afraid... Such a failure. I need to escape from here. Walking out of the bathroom, I wander over to my phone which is lying next to my computer. I pick it up and unlock it. I'll call someone, have a conversation, and maybe I can get out of here for a while... Although I just don't have the heart to be happy bubbly Jack right now, I have to try, have to fake it. I don't know who I could call, though. Who could possibly help me? I sigh, and put the phone back down.

_**Aww Jack, you really think leaving will help?** _

"Leave me alone! I don't want to listen to you!" I scream into the darkness of the recording studio. I know there isn't actually anyone there to hear, but it feels good to shout, to scream, be violent, to hurt, to- I cut that train of thought off, shaking my head. No! These are not my thoughts! I wouldn't think like this, it's him, not me... I know it. My phone screen lights up with a notification from YouTube. Mark just uploaded a video of him playing Bad Dream. Its almost funny how much that name applies to me right now. Even so just the thought of watching his face and listening to his voice calms me.

I know who to call.

 

 

*Mark POV*

 

I'm scrolling through the comments that have already been made on my newest video. My fans are so quick at this. They're all like ninjas! Oh, that's a cool thought. Imagine ninjas watching my videos.

_**Oh Mark. You know yourself nobody actually enjoys your videos.. People only watch them because of people you know. Nobody actually cares about you.  
** _

I don't respond to the voice's harsh comment. It may seem like a meaningless jab to some but it is something I genuinely think about. But in reality I know it's not true... Or at least I hope it isn't. Before I have a chance to dwell on those thoughts too much my phone starts to ring beside me. The caller ID shows Jack, which instantly puts me in a better mood. I pick up the phone.

"HEY JACKABOY!"

"Hey Mark"

... His voice sounds almost like his usual chirpy self but... Oddly strained. Is he faking? I decide to just keep talking normally and hopefully cheer him up but it bothers me... He didn't even call me Markimoo.

 

 

*Jack POV*

 

"Jack what's up?! It's great to hear from you". His voice and obvious joy to be talking to me make me feel a little better. Just hearing from him raises my spirits a bit.

_**You're pathetic! HAHAHA.** _

"Ya it's great to hear ya too!" I continue talking and ignore the voice. I need an excuse to come over "I know this is sudden but I was wondering if I could come stay over for a while. I have some video ideas for LA and maybe we could collab?! I don't mean to invite myself over or anything but I really hate hotels.." That sounds OK, right?

_**No, you sound desperate. Poor little Sean needs someone else to get rid of the voice in his head. You're so weak, so helpless!** _

I gulp, hoping Mark takes me up on my offer

"When are you planning on coming over!? I'll make sure I've cleaned up for you!"

That was a yes! It was!!!

"Um... Would tomorrow be ok?" I know I'm pushing it but... I need to escape him... He makes me uneasy. I dont feel like I can trust anything. I might be weak but I want the security, I want the joy... I want to see Mark!

"..."

Silence. I messed up.

_**Well, you've ruined your chance, anyway..** _

I ruined it....

_**He won't take you now, you pathetic boy!** _

He won't take me...

_**He is gonna say no, and he is is gonna tell you to-** _

"Sure thing Jack! I'm just happy I don't have to wait too long to see you! I'm excited now! Text me the time your flight gets in and I'll come pick you up from the airport! For now I'll get the place cleaned up"

He said yes... He said yes?!?

_**...** _

I can feel the voice there but but it says nothing "Th-that's great! Thanks so much Mark! Go raibh míle Síle! I'll text you later. Bye!" I know Mark is always impressed when I talk Irish so I throw a little in.

For the first time in weeks I feel happy

For the first time in months I'm excited

For the first time in over a year, Anti has shut up

_**Hm... Let's have some fun in LA, eh Jack?** _


	2. Coming to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii. Haha i didn't think i would have this chapter up this soon! I guess its just fun to write. I hope you're enjoying this fic at least. Im surprised by the amount of people who actually read it and people even left KUDOS!!! I wasn't expecting that at all to be honest. Thank you soooo much.  
> I'll stop nattering and let you read now

*Jack POV*

 

The next morning (well, a few hours later) I had shoved what I needed most in a bag, ordered the ticket online, thanking my lucky stars that there was space left on the flight. Grabbing my bag and jacket, I raced out to the car. In my haste I tripped over myself outside and fell, managing to avoid hitting tarmac but falling hands first into nettles instead.

"AH FOR FECK SAKE!"

My hands were sore where they had been stung, but luckily they were the only skin bare. I lifted myself up from the ground and started looking for a dock leaf, and then the world decided to add to the fuck you by starting to rain. It's Ireland, so the heavens can open even on the sunniest of days so I wasn't surprised, just pissed.

Just...down.

**_HAHAHAHAHAHA_ **

Anti was in hysterics of course. He loved my misfortune (and was often the cause of it) . Making my way to the car and throwing my bag onto the passenger seat, I sat into the drivers seat and started the car, panicking slightly. I had cut it fine, not giving myself a lot of time to get to the airport, and I felt physically sick at the idea of missing the flight. I know I've been locking myself away from others but it's a habit that I fall into so easily.. I think (or hope, I'm not sure which) that if I stay with Mark he can help me. I'm not planning on telling him what's happening, but his happy attitude and generally just being there might help.

I think it will

I hope it will

**_It won't_ **

I wince at the sudden interruption of my thoughts, and answered aloud.

"Don't do that! My thoughts are private!"

_**Oh Jack, I am you, remember?! Idiot!** _

"No, you're not me. I'm not you. We are completely different and Mark WILL help me get rid of you!"

**_Oh Jack. Pooooor useless Jack. Don't you know that nobody can help you?_ **

I feel my eyes well up with tears. I am trying so hard to hold onto this hope that Mark will help. If he doesn't...I dont think I can live like this much longer.

Mark.... Mark please help me.

 

 

*Mark POV*

 

I knew it would be a while until Jack arrived, but I still stressed a bit. I didn't have any sheets for the spare bed yet, I'd have to buy them on the way to the airport... I also needed to stock up on food and coffee, I should clean too... The list was endless. I started pottering away, cleaning and tidying, with the incessant stream from the voice in my head only adding to my nerves. As well as being a constant source of sadness in my life, he was also a perfectionist, something I was not and I so I could feel my stress levels climbing

**_He will hate that. Why are you moving this? Just dump it. You will never be ready in time. He is going to walk in, look around, and walk right back out again. Why do we own this!?_ **

"WE don't own anything. I own everything here. You don't. You own nothing"

**_I own you_ **

"No, you don't. You're a voice in MY head and that makes you MINE, even though I don't want you"

**_That's what you think_ **

I stopped this senseless argument with...myself. God, if Jack overheard that he'd think I was insane... I've fallen into a habit of replying to the voice out loud, I know I don't need to but it seems easier to me. I'll have to stop once Jack gets here.

"I need to give you a name"I blurted

I didn't mean to say that and I don't know why I did but... Who knows? Maybe me naming the voice in my head will help me feel more sane?

_**I already have a name, you dimwit. I'm Dark** _

"Oh. That's... Appropriate"

General no response, I resume cleaning. I can't wait until Jack arrives. Everything is always happier with him around. Brighter. Less... Dark

 

 

 

*Jack POV*

 

I made the flight! Finally something good happened! Anti was being uncharacteristically silent, but I could feel him observing.

_**...** _

Sitting down in my seat, I smiled in relief. I decided to text Mark before the plane takes off to let him know I should be there at the planned time.

"Hey Mark! On the plane and ready for takeoff. Can't wait to see you :)"

I waited a minute for a reply, and, sure enough, I got one.

  
"Perfect! Can't wait to see you either. Have a good flight!" 

_   
_ I smiled down at the phone.

_   
** Hope we crash and burn ** _

  
I frowned. Of course he had to ruin this. I hate flying. It's so high up and I scare myself enough with thoughts of fallingand anyway, I didn't need him building on that. I sighed and put a sleeping mask over my eyes.   


__**** Now you won't see it coming!   
  
This is going to be a long flight I thought with a sigh as I lay back, trying my best to block out that taunting voice. What scared me the most was that Anti's voice wasn't just in my head. I know nobody else could hear him but sometimes it was as if his voice was coming from outside of my head, like he was sitting beside me. In all honesty it scared me, and I think he knew that, since he had been doing it more frequently.  
I lay back and closed my eyes under the mask as the plane took off.

Only 11 hours until I get to see Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave any feedback you have (whether it good or bad) in the comments please! Id love suggestions for the story also. I have a rough idea for this fic but nothing solid and I'm sure i can incorporate some suggestions in!  
> Also Kudos are much appreciated! (I feel really obnoxious saying that haha)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Hello Dear Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sorry this update took so long! Ive been super duper busy lately but i will try to update regularly anyway. Thank you all for your support on this fic. It means so much to me! Please tell me what you think and give any suggestions and critique you may have in the comments! I really appreciate it <3

*Mark POV*

 

 

I finished cleaning and had time to relax before I had to go to collect Jack. On the way to the airport I thought about what we could do while he's over. There's so much around here and I was sure that Jack, being his giddy self, would want to see everything. As I thought about all of this I realized just how long it had been since I last left the house.

 

_  
**That's because nobody wants to see you, Mark. Who would want to spend time with someone so worthless and stupid and-**  
_

 

“Shut up! You’re wrong, Jack wants to see me, I’m going to see him right now so you can just SHUT UP YOU LYING BASTARD!”

 

I hadn't meant to shout, but I was just so sick of Dark antagonizing me, trying to make me feel small and helpless. Despite my excitement to see Jack, I was also dreading it. What if he noticed I was acting differently? I didn't want to worry him... Or worse, what if I accidentally shouted at Dark out loud? Would he think I was going insane? Would he leave or not want to talk to me anymore? I knew those fears were irrational really, Jack is so sweet, caring, supportive, gentle.. He wouldn't just abandon a friend like that. I knew that... So why was I so afraid of it?

 

I was nearing the airport by then, and I knew I'd be early so I stopped at a service station for coffee and some snacks. Jack would probably be hungry and tired and I knew how expensive airport food is so I thought I'd save him the money and hassle. Climbing back into my car, I felt a shiver up my spine, almost like someone was in the car with me... I looked out of the corner of my eye, but the passenger seat was empty. I went to turn back to the road, but a shadow across the seat behind the passenger seat caught my eye, a shadow indicating that there was someone in the seat behind me.. I jolted and looked behind me at the seat

.

.

.

There was nobody there, no person and no shadow. I'm alone

And yet the feeling remains.

 

_**Are you afraid, Mark?** _

 

“W-what was that? Dark? Do you know what that was!?”

 

_**I’m here, Mark. Can't you feel it?** _

 

“FUCK OFF” I screamed as I started the car. “YOU'RE NOT REAL!” I speeded away, probably breaking a hundred rules of the road and the speed limit to boot. I felt like I was going insane. I was suddenly even happier that Jack was coming to stay.

I need him right now. I need him so much.

 

*Jack POV*

 

 

_That was torture_ I thought, as I walked slowly off the plane. I slept a bit on the plane but not not enough for my liking. Anti certainly hadn't helped the situation with his constant taunting and dark jokes. I must have made it obvious that I was in bad shape, as I had been asked several times if I was ok, not only by staff but also by other passengers. I felt ashamed at my weakness but I smiled at everyone who asked and assured them I was fine.

 

As I made my way through customs and passport control, I marvelled at the sheer size of the airport. I'm always intimidated and excited by the airports in America, they're so much bigger than the Irish ones and the security is so much tighter, with armed police and actual bag searches. It's kind of scary, to be honest

 

_**Why are you so afraid of everything, Jack? You can't do anything yourself!** _

 

I cast my eyes down, and kept walking. I eventually got through security and retrieved my bag, and was on my way to meet Mark in the terminal foyer when I bumped into someone

 

“The rather large man I had collided with gave me a dirty look in answer to my hurried apologies, and crouched down to help me pick up the things that fell out of the side pocket of my bag. He shoved those at my chest, picked up his own bag, and left. Confused, I shoved the stuff back in and began looking for Mark. What a fantastic start to my time in America.

 

Mark's bright red hair was relatively easy to pick out of the crowd, and I spotted him standing by a bookshop with two cups of coffee in his hands. My heart swelled with... Joy? Relief? I wasn't sure, but I was sure that I was so, so happy to see him. I ran to him, dragging my bag behind me, but I stopped before I bumped into him. I looked up at him, smiling as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back as best he could with his full hands. When he pulled back, I accepted the offered coffee gratefully.

“ Hi Markimoo!”

 

“Hi Jackaboy!” 

 

He smiled widely at me and I returned it as he took my bag from my hand and swung it over his shoulder.

 

“Come on, I have snacks in the car and I'm sure you must be tired. I know how much you hate flying”

 

“ Aww thanks Mark! I can't wait to see the place! Have you done anything to it since I was last there?”

 

The two of us laughed and chatted comfortably while sipping the now warm coffee. I got into the passenger seat of the car and started chowing down on the food Mark had got us, and he began to tell me about his collab ideas. I drifted with my head against the car window, feeling more happy and peaceful than I had in a long time... But just as I was falling into a deep sleep, I heard a familiar voice.

 

_**This won't last, Jack. You’ll see** _

 


	4. Feels Like Home

*Mark POV*

 

I chat away to Jack feeling gleeful and happy. I expected to feel better when I saw him but...god he just makes the pain melt away. I guess I always used to be happy anyway so i never noticed but everything about him, from his sky blue eyes to his adorable accent make me swell with joy. Is it weird to think like that about my friend? It's probably just because I've been so lonely.

_**You know full well why Mark...** _

I continue to chat until I hear a soft snoring beside me and I look over to where jack is sitting to see him slumped against the door asleep. I must have gotten so lost in thought that i didn't notice him drifting off. I smile at the expression on his face. His mouth is open slightly and his eyelashes brush his cheeks. His head is resting on his arm which is supported by the door and his body is slumped over lazily. I continue to drive with a small smile on my face. I may not have noticed much about Jack before but I know he has always been a cute, if even slightly goofy looking sleeper. Me and a few of the other youtubers have pictures of Jack sleeping and torment him with them. It's not as creepy as it sounds really. It's all in good fun.

I can tell we are nearing the house when I hear noises from Jacks direction. Thinking he is waking I simply leave him be until I realize...he's crying. He whimpers and lets out soft cries and even occasionally mutters "no" or "please". His cries break my heart but I'm afraid to just wake him up suddenly. I consider trying to comfort him but should i just wait it out?

_**Haha the one who claims his friendship and yet you still consider leaving him to cry and suffer? How selfish and weak of you Mark.  
** _

I listen to Dark and take in what he said while trying to take it as more of...a prompt than the insult he meant it as.

"Jack? Shh it's OK Jack everything is OK" I say as I lean in with one hand and rub his back keeping the other hand on the wheel. He begins to calm slightly with this but he is still upset. I reach over and brush some of his soft green hair away from his closed eyes. My fingers brush against his forehead and cheek and he calms considerably after. I slowly pull my hand away. I feel my cheeks heat slightly but ignore it to the best of my ability keeping my eyes on the road. I can tell Dark is observing and it makes me feel me feel very conscious of my actions. I don't want him to do something to ruin this. I know it's silly to think but I cant help but feel that Dark could effect this. I know he is just a figment of my imagination but the fear is still present despite that.

_**...** _

I feel jack shift and glanced over to see him rise a bit, yawning as he tries to contort himself into an almost proper sitting position. He looks up at me and sees me watching. I hear him mumble something I couldn't quite make out and i smile ready to ask him to repeat it louder when he does so himself.

"JESUS CHRIST MARK EYES ON THE ROAD WOULD YA!"

 

 

*Jack POV*

 

I cringe back a little as Mark looks back at the road and manages to quickly move the car back in the right direction. Jesus that maniac could have got us killed! We were half on the other side of the road and cars were coming. We are only lucky none had been closer. I'm so distracted by the fact we nearly crashed that I almost forget the fact that Mark was staring at me...almost. I look up at him and see he has his eyes firmly trained on the road. I see his mouth move as he quickly blurts out apologies but i don't hear it. I wonder what he was staring at exactly. Is there something on my face?

"Is there something on my face?"

...oops i didn't mean to say that out loud. His face changes and he looks confused. He glances over quickly and then back at the road.

"Uh no why?"

"N-nothing"

Oh for feck sake did i just stutter? Why am I so nervous I-

_**He was probably wondering why the fuck he would let someone as stupid and ugly as you stay in his home hahahahah!!!** _

I try not to react at all to Antis comment and look outside the window...Oh.

"We're here!!!!" Mark announces

I smile and let out a "WHOOP!" of joy. Soon enough the two of us are walking in and Mark has my bag slung over his shoulder. I look around the sitting room and wander around to other rooms just to make myself acquainted with the building. I walk back to where Mark is sitting on the couch with my bag on the ground beside him. I walk over and sit with him. I sit here and i begin to think about how Mark just took me into his home without question of how long I'm staying or anything and he even collected me...I'm such a nuisance. Am I being selfish?

_**So selfish** _

Just expecting him to do this for me because...he is a nice person?Am I taking advantage of that?

_**Jack as I have told you many times before you are a waste of space. Poor Mark is being nice and you are using it against him. I guess u may be weak but you're also manipulative** _

_No...no Mark would say something if that was true_

_**Would he really?** _

_..._

Oh God Anti's right! I need to do something!

"Hey uh Mark?"

"Ya jack?"

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay with you and all on short notice and I'm really sorry in case you had plans and stuff cause I know your really busy and I will help out as much as I can and I'll probably only stay for like a few days but you know you can still do things without me right? Cause we both know you cant just put life on hold and stuff just cause I was being impulsive but-"

"Jack"

"-that doesn't mean i DON'T wanna spend time with you of course. I obviously do I mean you are my idol and best friend after all and I don't mean to take up space or anything so you know just-"

"Jack!"

"-keep living like I'm not here. I wont use your recording room or anything either if you don't want me too in case i interrupt your schedule and anyway I already have a bunch of videos recorded to keep the channel going for a few days-"

"JACK!"

I stop my guilty rambling when I hear Mark say my name loudly...did I take it too far?

_**Hahaha! Oh your done for now!** _

"Jack you're being ridiculous hahaha of course i want to spend time with you and no I didn't have plans. You can use my recording space as much as you want and feel free to do whatever and stay as long as you'd like! I'm excited to spend time with you...really"

My heart lightens a bit at what he says. Of course there is still that nagging guilt in the back of my mind and Anti dragging me down but I feel better. Even if just a little bit.

"Thanks Mark...Um I'm sorry I just...I don't know I'm just really tired. Is there anywhere to take a nap?"

Mark gives me a small smile but suddenly his face drops and he looks up, standing suddenly.

"Fuck I forgot to buy bed sheets!"

I laugh and he looks at me in mock hurt but eventually smirks and huffs out a small laugh of his own. We proceed to tease one another and come to the agreement that we will go buy sheets together and then order Pizza after. It feels nice to just joke and laugh like this.

It feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter to be honest? I love hate it. Please tell me what you think and how you want this to progress! Its fun to write. I hope you are all well and good! I suck at writing notes so I'm gonna stop! Byeeeeeeeeee.


	5. Little Mistakes

*Mark POV*

I stare at the Blue eyed man in front of me and i feel my face contort in disgust as he shies away from me but still with a determined look in his eyes. I even feel Darks disgust right now. I need to address this...this issue.

"...How could you"

"I cant help it! I didn't choose to be like this!"

" I cant believe 'I'm letting you stay here...in my home! How could you not tell me!"

"I thought...I don't know...but I'm not sorry! I'm not sorry for who I am"

I turn my head away. I need a moment to think about this. I here him shift beside me. I just need to make one thing clear.

"We have to get them separate"

I hear a sigh and whispered "Yes...i know. I'm sorry. I didn't get it last time but I have to now." beside me and thats when I burst.

"JACK I CANT BELIEVE WE HAVE TO GET TWO PIZZAS BECAUSE YOU LIKE PINEAPPLE PIZZA!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DON'T LIKE PINEAPPLE PIZZA!"

The two of us stare at each other and then begin laughing hysterically together. Its been three days since Jack arrived at my house. Everything has been great. We have played games and recorded videos and even had a livestream! I feel Dark of course. I feel him getting stronger but I know realistically that he isn't real. It comforts me a bit but not much. At this point he scares me so much that I have even considered getting meds to help me. I probably have some sort of schizophrenia. It cant be that bad though because Dark hasn't really made me do bad things. He doesn't tell me to hurt people and also I know that I'm sick. Ill be fine and if it gets severe than Ill just have to...tell Jack. But not now and hopefully not soon.

By the time I get back to my senses Jack is holding out the phone for me to call the pizza place. I give him a skeptic look trying to convey "you do it" and I think the message gets across.Jack sticks out his bottom lip in and big, over exaggerated pout and makes his eyes look all big while he flutters his lashes.

"Pleeeeeeeease Markimoo!"

He looks so...cute like this. I feel the corners of my lips curl up and try to hold them down.I mentally slap myself as my face flushes and I stare at his adorable expression. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm not homophobic in any sense but...I'm straight goddammit! I need to stop thinking like this now! This is jack we are talking about here. It definitely wasn't his expression that made me pick up the phone and call...it wasn't. I eventually put the phone down after making the order and smile at Jack.

"Happy now?"

Jack nods enthusiastically.

_**Oh i realize what this is now** _

_What are you talking about Dark? What is what?_

_**Its so obvious I feel quite idiotic to have not realized it before. I never saw you a that type Mark.** _

_Thats it Dark quit the bullshit and tell me._

_**You have a crush** _

I feel my face heat up and I splutter. I try to hide the obvious shock and embarrassment from my face as Jack looked at me concerned.

"Um Mark?"

_I do not! I'm straight! Look we can talk about this later but right now I'm making a bit of a fool of myself._

"Mark buddy you OK?"

" Ya sorry just was thinking about...um we don't have any drinks! We should have some drinks! I have beer and spirits here somewhere!"

"But you cant drink?"

"Ill have something else. Please I have it here and nobody to drink it"

"I mean If your sure...ya! Lets do this!"

Jack punches a fist to the air and takes off towards the kitchen. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I felt bad lying to jack though technically it was only a half lie?

_**Still a lie Mark. Still deceit. Still betraying his trust.** _

_It's...it's for the best. I'm sure he would understand._

_**Would he?** _

Why does Dark always have to have the last word!? Its so aggravating and just...well degrading to be honest. Makes me feel like my points are weak even when I know I'm right. I really need to stop thinking like this. When I dwell on my thoughts I can almost feel Dark trying to push to the front of my mind. I'm not really sure what else to call it. The light? The consciousness? Either way i don't like it. I know it doesn't make sense. He is a figment of my imagination. An illness at worst. Why does he scare me like this? Its almost as if-

"Hey Mark uh...where is the drink? You said you had drinks but you never said where?"

"Oh uh sorry just a minute"

I lift myself from the couch and make my way to the kitchen to show Jack where the drinks are. Eventually we are both sitting in the living room me with some sprite in my hand and Jack with some form if alcohol. At this point I think we have both forgotten how much Jack had drank. He can definitely hold his drinks well but I can tell he has reached, if not far surpassed his limits. He is wobbly on his feet and slurring his words slightly. Its actually funny and quite cu- No I can't think like that right now. Especially not now! He's drunk!

_**Mark such thoughts about your drunk friend and yet you insist you feel nothing towards him.** _

_I don't!_

_**Mark you know that you do. Accept it.** _

"Markimoooooo! Have a drink. One can't hurt!"

"Haha Jack you know i can't. Plus I'm not sure I can trust your judgment right now. Uh no offense!"

"But Mark I'm not as think as you drunk I am!"

I raise an eyebrow and wait for Jack to realize his mix up...he doesn't. He is completely confident in what he says. He may be drunk but maybe he is right? One cant hurt. I know how to stop and I mean...it's been so long.

"Hm...fine but just one Jack"

"AH YES FINALLY I TOLD YOU MY JUDGMENT IS PERFECTO!"

Jack is practically shouting as he hands me a drink. I take the drink from him and hesitantly take a sip. Jack looks...unimpressed?

"Come on Mark faster! FASTER!"

I begin to Drink properly and barely bat an eyelid as Jack replaces the drink in my hand and I keep going. In the back of my mind I'm praying I don't have a heart attack but on the other side I'm enjoying the feeling of the alcohol running down my throat and the little buzz I get every time Jacks hands touch mine while he hands me bottles and encourages my drinking. I barely notice as my mind becomes hazy and Dark begins to try to come forward and...wait. No! No Dark go away!

I feel no reply from the man in my head and turn my attention to the one in front of me. Jacks hair is messy and he is wearing a lopsided grin. He is talking animatedly about something, throwing his hands around and his face is flushed from the drink in his system. He looks at me and his grin becomes a smile. He raises an eyebrow towards me.

"Markimoo your staringggg...haha like what you see?"

I feel my face heat. I didn't realize that I was staring at him like that. I mean can you blame me? He looks so cute right now. His big blue eyes are clouded and he is looking at me. Do I like like what I see? Yes! "Yes I do".

"Wel-...wait what?"

Jack looks at me shocked and I realize what I said. No...no no no I didn't mean to say that! I start to sputter but I can't seem to form words! Oh I should not have drank! It was stupid. A stupid idea! I should have said no to Jack because now I've ruined everything! Maybe I could have played it off cool but i can't talk! It's the alcohol doing this...making me like this!

_**I can help. Let me out. Ill take care of it.** _

_No I don't trust you!_

_**Well what else are you going to do? I doubt y** **o** **u can walk in a straight line and Jack wont help y** **o** **u now. You have ruined everything but I can help. I can bring you to your room. I can cle** **a** **r everything with Jack. You cant even talk. You'll only make it worse**._

Realistically I knew the alcohol was clouding my judgment. I knew it was a bad idea but my thought and actions betrayed me all the same. I was suddenly letting down mental blocks I hadn't even known I had. I could feel Dark coming forward ready to take the light. To push me back and never let me out again. No no this isn't what he was meant to do! This isn't what I wanted!

I tried to put up the blocks again but I couldn't. It was too late. He was past. He was here. I knew I only had seconds left. I tried to speak. I tried to warn Jack.

"Jack I-"

My words cut off and I was dragged from consciousness viciously. I felt My eyes close but It wasn't me. I didn't do that. Whats happening!?

"What Mark?"

Jack looked at me or...him I guess. He still looked surprised from my earlier statement but also slightly worried. The battle in my mind only took seconds in reality. I was afraid. Not for me but for him...so afraid.

"I meant what I said. I do like what I see"

I felt my lips move with words that I wasn't speaking. He was. I could feel my sense of touch fading yet every other sense stayed perfect.I knew if I wanted I could block the other senses but I chose to keep them for now.

I saw Jacks eyes widen, hear his breath hitch as Darks hand raised to his cheek, smell the alcohol on his breath as Dark leaned closer and lastly...the last thing I felt before I was trapped to only the other senses...

_**Oh Mark. He is drunk enough that he will pass it as a dream in the morning. Don't fret...for now.** _

I felt Jacks lips pressing against mine and though I had only a millisecond to feel it I relished the feeling. His lips were soft and I could taste alcohol on them.His stubble scratched gently against my skin and then all too soon it was gone. I couldn't help the surge of equal worry, jealously and disappointment and crashed over me because it wasn't me he was kissing...

It was Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the P!ATD reference there then give yourself a pat on the back! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long. School has started up again and I haven't had time to write much. But don't worry! Ill try to get these out once a week and if I don't then I'm sorry but there isn't much I can do about it. As usual please give me your critique and praise in the comments! Tell me if you liked this chapter and how you think I could improve. You know...the usual shebang! Thanks for reading!


	6. Clouded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time gone wrong?

*Jack POV*

 

Mark looked at me oddly. He looked different somehow but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He placed a hand on my cheek and my breathing hitched from the unexpected contact. Whats going on? Why is Mark leaning towards me? Why...  
Oh....OH. My eyes widened as I realize what the hell is going on, a split second before it did. Mark was... Kissing me? I could feel his slight facial hair against my cheeks and his lips against mine. At first I tensed up. I mean, can you blame me? It's hard enough to focus when you can practically feel the alcohol rushing through your body and everything seems out of focus and surreal but when your best friend kisses you on top of that... Let's just say that that's a whole new level of what the fuck. I wasn't complaining... Well I guess I was, actually. I didn't know how to feel, I'd never thought of myself as anything other than straight but if I was able to enjoy kissing another man did that make me gay? Or bi? Or any of the other sexualities under the sun? I was so confused and yet all these doubts and horrid thoughts rushed away instantly as I felt Mark's hand move from my cheek to my hair and his other to my hip. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I could feel myself respond instinctively, placing a hand on his shoulder, another on his arm and beginning to move my mouth in rhythm with his.

_**You won't even remember this tomorrow, Jack... But I will hahaha.  
** _

I barely heard Anti in my head because I was preoccupied by Mark grabbing a fist full of my hair and tugging lightly, making me gasp against his lips. His mouth curled up into a slight smile and he pushed forward until he was practically on top of me on the couch. His fingers dug into my hip and mine did the same to his shoulder. I felt his tongue brush against my lips and I opened my mouth, inviting him in with barely a second thought. His tongue slid in, finding mine, and I groaned, his breath tasted of alcohol but I didn't care. This only makes him kiss harder and I felt his hips coming down roughly against my own. I closed my eyes tightly and gasped. I wasn't expecting that! I heard him make a sound not unlike a growl above me and it made my legs suddenly weak, my pants feeling too tight all of a sudden. Once again he grinded down against me and I gasped out his name by accident before biting my lip to quieten myself.

“Ah! M-Mark!”  
  
A pause.

“No, Jack. Call me Dark~”

I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes in confusion.

“W-what? Dark?”

“Yes, that's right. Call me Dark, Jack~”

I shrugged away what he said, not really caring all that much. Its a little odd but does it matter? We were both drunk enough at this point that nothing could surprise me. He grinds on me again and I bit my lip and grunted.

“Come on, Jack, baby, say my name~”

“M-...D-Dark~!”

Mark grinned and did it again. He looked so pleased with himself when I said the name that I did so once again. He continued his motions, sliding the hand that was formerly on my hip up my shirt and along my stomach and chest. Should we be doing this? I may have been drunk, but I still had some reason. My body didn't seem to want to listen to me though, as I kissed him back fast and passionately, bucking my hips up to meet his while we shared breath. I had never thought I would be doing this, and I should probably have been worried about tomorrow. Would this change things? What was going to happen? But I just couldn't bring myself to give a single fuck. I was here now. Here with Mark. Nothing else mattered. I moaned against his mouth and his hands went to the button of my pants before I felt him jolt and pull back suddenly. I looked up at him, worried and confused. He pulled away from me with shock clear on his face, face flushed, hair a mess much like how mine probably was. He looked me in the eyes, conflict evident in his own, and pursed his lips. 

“Jack... I'm so sorry”

He got up and rushed to his bedroom door, closing it behind him. I couldn't hear anything other than my own heavy breathing, still lying down on the couch with my shirt pushed half way up, my pants too tight for comfort and my emotions all over the place.  
What the fuck was going on?  
I didn't know anymore.

_**Well, Jack, one thing is for sure... You thoroughly fucked that up.** _

He was right, I must have done something wrong. All this confusion and sudden stress along with the alcohol still coursing through me made me tired. I managed to push myself off of the couch and wander into the room Mark had prepared for me. I flopped onto the bed, still fully clothed, not bothering to get under the covers. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but Anti stayed awake. Something was up with this Mark and he was determined to find out what.

_**What are you hiding, Fischbach...?  
** _

 

 

*Mark POV*  


I saw Jack underneath me... Underneath him... I didn't even know anymore. He was looking up into my eyes, his own clouded with drink and lust, and he kept making these cute little noises as Dark grinded on him. I felt so bad for feeling like this but... God I wished I could feel this. I wanted to be able to feel him. I could hear, see, smell, taste but I couldn't _feel_.

_**I haven't felt anything in soooo long. I have to say, your little Irish man isn't bad. Might as well make the most of this, right?** _

“Ah! M-mark!” he gasped, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Dark grinded down roughly on him again. If I hadn't been trapped in my own head I know I would've been bright red right now.

_Jack... My Jack_

_**No, he isn't. It isn't you who's making him moan, Mark. It’s me. You were too scared, too weak to do it yourself. It isn’t your name he should be saying.** _

_No! Dark... Dark! Don't!_

Oh God, Dark is going to tell him his name! No, no, oh _God_ , what will Jack do! Dark can't be serious. He wouldn't, right? He can't do this!

“No, Jack. Call me Dark~”

He did it. Jack looked into my eyes, confused. His blue eyes were still clouded, and he slurred his words without realizing it.

“W-what? Dark?”

“Yes thats right. Call me Dark, Jack~”

Jack looked at me oddly for a moment but when Dark grinded against him again, his eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip so that no sound could escape. I was so relieved that Jack didn't get curious about the name that I even forgot to be jealous of Dark for a moment. I supposed he must have been too drunk to care about some weird nickname. Dark was mildly annoyed that Jack didn't moan his name, though, but I could feel how determined he was and I was worried. Worried about Jack.

“Come on, Jack, baby, say my name~”

“M-...D-dark~”

I felt my heart shatter at that. It sounded as if he almost said my name but then he corrected himself to... his. Dark was so smug, the bastard.

_**See, Mark? He isn't yours, never will be. He's my bitch now** _

_Please...stop_

Jack moaned his name again and Dark began sliding a hand up his shirt.

_Please, Dark, stop! He's drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing, stop it!_

Jack bucked his hips up to mine and kissed harder. I wanted to scream to him, scream. Its not me, Jack! ITS NOT ME, JACK! JACK STOP! ITS NOT ME, PLEASE!!!

_**Calm down, Mark. He's obviously enjoying himself** _

_STOP! HE IS DRUNK, FOR FUCKS SAKE. HE CAN'T CONSENT! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!_

_**Of course he knows me Mark. As far as he knows I'm you** _

Jack moaned into my mouth and Dark slid his hand down... to Jack's pant button.

_**Now for the fun part** _

_NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

My body jolted. I could feel. Oh God, I could feel. I could feel Jack's lips on mine and our tongues against each other. His bucking hips. His fingers digging into my shoulder. I felt everything so suddenly and I looked down at Jack as I pulled away. Jack looked worried, confused. I stared at him. He was lying across my couch, his legs open with me between them now that I was no longer above him. He was flushed, his hair messy. He looked.. Gorgeous. I didn't know what to do next, I wanted to continue... Oh I really wanted to continue but I knew it was wrong. So so wrong. He didn't know what happened, didn't know that that wasn't me. I felt guilty but I couldn't continue this. I just hoped he understood.

“Jack...I’m sorry”

Sorry for my secrets, for letting Dark take control. Oh _God_ , what have I done... I got up and rushed to my room, shutting the door and leaning against it. I stood there silently until I heard Jack stumbling to the guest room, when I let out a sigh and ran a hand down my face. I felt so drained and weak, and yet so scared. How did Dark take over my body!? He was meant to be just a voice in my head and yet he took control? A voice can't do that.. 

_Dark... What are you?_

_**If I'm being honest, Mark, I don't truly know.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...that was weird to write. I felt so bashful writing this. How am I gonna handle actual smut!? Sorry to my friend who help me edit this. I'm so sorry XD. As for my other friend. You're welcome! Please tell me if you liked this chapter and anything you think I can do to improve. Also who do you guys want the smut scenes to have? Dark and Jack? Mark and Jack? Anti and Mark? Or even Dark and Anti but neither of them know who the other is at the time? Hahaha i find that way too amusing! Tell me what u want and I will try to comply. Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath kinda?

*Jack POV*  


 

 

"Ugh, fuck my head..."

I pulled at my messy hair as if it would somehow relieve the pain that seemed trapped inside. I noticed that I was sprawled over my bed in a messy and uncomfortable manner. I was an absolute wreck and I knew it. I lifted myself off the bed and scrambled to the bathroom, my pale face a stark contrast to the dark circles underneath my eyes in the mirror. I sighed, and dragged a hand through my hair, realizing how greasy it was. I tried to remember what had happened the night before, I remembered Mark getting drinks for us both and...me getting Mark to drink, which was stupid of me, I know how he gets when he drinks, and how his heart was. I also remembered...uhhhh. I blushed, burying my face in my hands. No. No way that actually happened. Mark doesn't like me. He isn't gay... I don't think? Then again, I didn't think I was, but I'm not so sure anymore. Fuck, my head hurts. It was probably just a drunken dream right? It had to be.

_**Is that really what you think?** _

_Shut up, Anti! It was. Mark doesn't think of me like that. There is no way!_

_**Suuuuure Jackaboy sure.** _

I reached into the shower and and turned it on, looking for towels while the water heated up. I grab a big one and leave it outside the shower as I clambered in. I just stood there under the hot water for a few minutes before I began to wash my hair. _Mark pulling my hair gently._ I began to wash my body. _Mark's hand roaming up my shirt._ I went bright red as I cleaned myself. Why was I suddenly so bashful? It was just hopefu- er...a dream. It was just a dream, and nothing more. Should I talk about this to Mark? Would it make things weird between us? Yeah, yeah it would. Very weird. Oh god. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, shivering in the sudden cold of the bathroom. I dried off in the bathroom and then wandered back into my room, grabbing tracksuit pants and a T-shirt. I got dressed, feeling exasperated and in dire need of painkillers. I made my way over to the door of the room, but stopped with my hand on the handle. What if Mark is out there? I'm not sure I can face him right now... I'm not sure why, though. I'm just being stupid. My grip on the door handle tightened, and I turned it almost aggressively and let go so that the door swung slowly open... He wasn't there. I sighed quietly in relief and rushed into the kitchen, switching on the coffee machine and shoving a mug under as I began a frenzied search for the painkillers. I forgot that I don't know where everything is here yet. I rummaged through the drawers but to no avail. My coffee done, I put it on the counter and made the decision to prepare it after I had relieved myself of this horrible pain in my head. I started looking through cabinets and finally saw them... Right up top. I was, of course, too short to reach them, and I honestly couldn't be arsed to drag a chair over so I hoisted myself up onto the counter-top, grabbing for the box. Of course, me being me, it slipped from my fingers, fell onto the counter and knocking my mug, which then clattered to the floor and smashed into a gazillion pieces, spilling coffee everywhere!

**_You fucked up, Jack hahahaha!  
_ **

_You think I don't realize!?_

_**Jack, he is going to come in here, see this and be seriously pissed. You already had inappropriate... Dreams about him and now you're destroying his house too. Why would he want you to stay with him after all this?** _

_You really think so?_

I get no answer from Anti but I could practically feel him nodding in my mind. I was still perched on the counter with what must've been a look of pure _what the fuck_ on my face when I heard a door open.

"Uh... Jack? You okay?"

"Y-yeah Mark, I'm -FUCK!"

I of course meant to say fine, but in my frenzy to get off the counter I had placed my foot in the coffee and slipped so I was lying on my back, on top of the broken ceramic and hot coffee. As you can imagine, it hurt like a bitch.

"FUCKING BITCH FUCK OW!"

I began screaming curses and trying to get up, failing miserably, and giving up. I looked up and saw Mark standing a little ways away staring at me and the mess I had managed to make.

"Uh Mark... A little help, maybe?"

I barely managed to mutter the word through gritted teeth. He looked me in the eye.

"Jack, what in the ever loving fuck did you do!?"

 

 

*Mark POV*  


 

 

I had spent most of the night sitting in my bed unable to sleep, Dark whispering to me that Jack would remember and think that it was me and that I took advantage of the fact he was drunk, that he will hate me, that he will scream at me that I'm a fag, that he'll leave me and I'd lose my best friend, the one person I trusted with everything.

**_Not everything, Mark.._ **

I was instantly reminded of all the secrets I'd been keeping from him. About Dark, my emotional state, and also my... I guess feelings? I mean, by that point I had to admit it right? I liked Jack... like, a lot. I knew I did because every time I thought back to the brief moment that I got to experience kissing him and touching him... I got bashful and shy and I almost started to smile... until I remembered that he was drunk and that for the most part it wasn't even me he was kissing. That's how I knew, really. The intensely happy and goofy feeling and the horribly sad, angry and jealous feeling were proof enough for me. I was smitten.

_**And you realized it too late. He's going to hate you.** _

I placed my head in my hands and curled up. I was going to lose him. These new found feelings didn't matter because he was going to hate me. He is going to leave me. He is goi-

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud smashing noise coming from the kitchen. For a moment I was stunned and I just kind of sat there and then I realized that it was probably Jack. I then began wondering what the fuck he did. I rose from the bed where I was sitting and walked to my door. I opened the door and called out to Jack.

"Uh..."

Damn it! Why was I so awkward? What if he remembered everything? I really hoped he doesn't (but kind of hope he does... Is that wrong?). It took me less than a second to pull myself together. I wondered if he noticed.

"Jack, you okay?"

"Y-yeah Mark, I'm -FUCK!"

_**Oh, that's an interesting thing to be...  
** _

His response was accompanied by a loud thud. I could hear the breath being knocked out of him from my spot in the doorway. I rushed into the kitchen, hearing a string of curses as I approached. I hoped he didn't hurt himself too bad. I was worried and when I got into the kitchen I saw Jack lying on the floor in a pool of coffee with the shattered remains of one of my mugs surrounding him. I stared for bit until he looked up at me with those gorgeous bl- 

"Uh, Mark... A little help maybe?"

Jack muttered, looking at me. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. I couldn't help but say the first thing that came to mind.

"Jack, what in the ever loving fuck did you do!?"

Jack tilted his head back to lie on the floor and groaned loudly. 

"I have a hangover and I tried to get the painkillers but I was too short... I knocked shit over and fell in the mess... Which I would love to get out of right now"

I sighed and walked over to him. I reached down, offering a hand and grabbing the opposite arm to help haul him up. He accepted, grunting with effort as he uses me to pull himself up. I looked at the floor where he had been lying and I saw blood on the ground? Shit. I turned him around and he hisseed in pain. Looking at his back the fabric of his shirt was quite ripped so I could see that it was all cut up from the broken ceramic. There wasn't too much blood and the cuts didn't seem very deep but it was still enough to make me concerned. 

"Jack you're an idiot, you know that right?" 

"... Yeah"

Jack whispered his reply. His voice sounded so sad and so... Broken? Did he really take me seriously? I wasn't entirely sure how to respond. What if I offended him? I had messed up again. First I nearly... Whatever the hell that was last night and now I was insulting him. 

_**Use and abuse, Mark. Isn't that what you're doing to him? To your friend? Or is he more than that now?** _

_Shut up, Dark_

I hate it when he's right...

"No, Jack... You're not stupid, or an idiot. You're clumsy, sure, but really you're amazing and I lo-...love having you around"

I stuttered a bit in the middle. Was I really about to say that? I pulled him into a light hug, being careful not to hurt him. Jack nuzzled into my chest for a moment before standing back and looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Mark... I had a dream last night"

_**Oh my. This should be interesting** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhh is Jack going to tell him about the "dream"!? How will Mark react!? No seriously even I don't know cause I haven't decided yet. I'm sorry this is late by the way. Though I'm kinda not because it isn't technically late because i don't actually have a time schedule because time schedules are for people who have their shit together...not me obviously. Anyway as usual please leave a comment and kudos! Tell me what I can improve on and what you would like in the story and also praise me cause I'm selfish. It means a lot to hear from you guys. And as always I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. And So It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY TIME! TOTALLY NOT CLICKBAIT GUYSSSSSS

*Jack POV* **  
**

  
_**Wow, Jack. I didn't think you had it in you to confess!** _

_No no no! This wasn't meant to happen!!!_

I hadn't mean to say it, but the words just fell out of my mouth. I held my breath and shut my eyes tightly as I waited for the inevitable question of “What kind of dream?”. It had to be coming. I had seen the way he looked at me before I had glanced away in shame. He seemed surprised and yet...not? As if he had expected it but he was surprised none the less. It took me a moment to realize he wasn't asking before I released my breath and turned to look at him, but Mark seemed fixated on my back. Maybe he hadn't heard me? I knew it was unlikely, but I can hope, right? 

I guess my movement must have disturbed his focus and he looked up at my face. His chocolate eyes stared into mine and for a second I almost forgot about the fact I was soaked in coffee, had pieces of ceramic lodged in my back and was possibly about to admit the most shameful thing I had ever dreamed about Mark, to Mark! At this point I had begun making a script in my mind about what we would say to each other. Sure it was a little hopeful and included me not actually having to admit anything but maybe it would work?

“We should patch up your back”

That... Was not the response I had expected. Follow my fucking mental script, Mark! I have it planned perfectly. Oh right. My turn to say something.

“O-Okay... Um, we don't have to go to a doctor, do we?”

Fuck! Even I'm not following the script!

_**Aw, is Jackaboy scared of the doctor? Wimp.** _

“Not if you don't want to”

I nodded and he simply got up and moved to the bathroom, gesturing for me to follow. I began rewriting a new script in my head, but gave up half way through, accepting that I cannot predict the future, no matter how much I really want to. Just... Please, Mark... Don't hate me.

I followed the other man to the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath. He automatically turned to close the door, but hesitates and left it open. He coughed into his hand and looked away.

“I need to see your back properly”

“Oh, uh. Right, yeah. Okay!”

I lifted my ripped, coffee and blood stained T-shirt over my head, and hissed in pain as it dragged over my back. I tried to keep it off my back while pulling it off but it was as if it was plastered to my skin. I struggled for a moment but soon felt warm hands brush against my hand and back. Mark helped me pull the T-shirt off relatively painlessly.

“Thanks, Mark”

I whispered as I dropped the T-shirt on the floor beside my feet. I looked up at him, but he had his head turned away. My cheeks heated in embarrassment. I lowered my head and looked back towards the bath. There was a pause, and then I felt warm hands on my back. They were gentle, but soon began prodding, searching for fragments. That's when he started talking.

“Jack... Your dream. What was it?”

“Well, uh... It's kinda weird, um, and embarrassing to be honest, I-”

“Was it..." A pause. "Never mind.”

He knows, doesn't he. Oh God, was it that obvious!? Oh no no no, I thought I could avoid it but he already knows! I stayed still a moment before sighing.

“It was, um... It was us. I know that sounds cryptic but really it's not as bad as it sounds. Well actually scratch that it- OW! FUCK!”

“...I found some ceramic... I'll grab a tweezer”

He rushed out before I could reply. I sat there staring into the bath. How long does it take to grab some tweezers!? I looked up at the bathroom mirror and saw Mark standing by the door in the reflection. He was out of my normal line of sight but I could see him in the mirror, staring at the floor, tweezers in hand. After a long moment he took a deep breath and put on a smile before walking in.

_I wondered what he was thinking..._

_**Probably about what a freak you are. I mean, you did just tell him you had a dream about ye. Poor guy is probably scared shitless.** _

I snapped my head away from the mirror and pretended to have just noticed him entering. Mark smiled at me.

“So I’ll pull the stuff out of your back and you... How about you tell me about your dream as a distraction?”

I felt the smile I had on falter slightly, but nodded anyway, and looked back into the bath. Mark began gently pulling pieces of the mug I broke out of my back as I winced and shut my eyes.

“Ow. Well, um... Wow. How do I begin... We were sitting on the couch...-"

 

 

 

*Mark POV*

 

“-so yeah, thats pretty much it. Weird, right? I...uh what do you think? I hope it didn't freak you out or anything...”

_**He left out a few details, huh? Has he really forgotten my name?** _

_Is that really important right now!?_

Jack kept his face turned towards the bath so I couldn't see him. I had a hand resting on his back, and after I had pulled the pieces of mug out of it (actually, he was lucky it was one of those crappy mugs you get in easter eggs and not a nice one) I had cleaned it. Now that he was clean and not bleeding, his back looked okay. There were a good few cuts on it, but they would probably heal in a few days. I kept a hand on his back, subconsciously rubbing small circles onto his skin as he told me the story. He didn't go into much detail, but I still visualized what had happened the night before in my head. His skin was warm under my hand, and when he stopped talking I let my hand slide off his back and into my lap. 

_Should I tell him what really happened?_

_**He already gave his opinion, didn't he? He thinks it's weird. He is disgusted by it. Do you really want him to know it's real? Maybe you're right... It'll be better if I don't tell him.** _

“Haha yeah... Weird dream. ”

_**Another lie to add to the ever increasing pile.** _

Oh god that didn't sound convincing... At all. Why does my acting fail me right when I need it? Hurt flashes in Jack's bright blue eyes and... No... No! I could practically see them lose their brightness. They went from a bright baby blue to a dull, sorrowful shade. He looked at me with those dead eyes, and said,

“Yeah... I’m sorry”

Before I could stop him he rose and left the bathroom, leaving me there sitting on the side of the bath with tears in my eyes, wondering... Wondering what I said that upset him so much? He seemed so upset, but I didn't understand. How could me saying that it's weird hurt him so much? Its not like he-

...OH FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thrilling?! What has Mark realized!? Is Jack dead inside like me now!? Whats gonna happen!? I don't know cause I haven't decided! Seriously I need to get my shit together ffs.  
>  I'm once again sorry for a late update! Wow I am bad at this whole organizing thing. What can I say!? I'm not good at many (if any things) so I'm not surprised. Haha oh sweet sweet self deprecation how i do love you and the way you make people very concerned for me. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. If you did leave a Kudos or don't cause that little button hats like riiiiight there is so hard to press sometimes. Leave a comment to tell me if I'm really bad at this or relatively okay! And please god give me advice.  
> Show me love I beg of you.  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Reveal

 

 

 

 

Jack POV

  
_I messed up_

_**Yes you did** _

_I ruined everything_

**_You always do_ **

_I should leave_

**_And never come back. He doesn't want you anymore. You saw his face. You heard his voice. Everything is strained from him. He is done with you_ **

_You're right. I should have listened. You're always right. I don't wanna be here anymore._

_**I could help you, if you wanted.** _

_Help me how?_

**_Just... Let me out_ **

I didn't know if I could do this on my own, but... I wasn't sure what Anti meant by “let me out,” but the implications of it paired with the sudden strain in my mind were not good. I didn't want to let him out. It didn't seem like a good idea, and I wasn't that desperate. I'd just leave? I was sure Mark wouldn’t mind since I was fairly sure he wanted me gone anyway.

I got up, grabbing my bag from beside the bed. I looked through it.... And then I looked through it again... And then again but more thoroughly. Thats when I began panicking. I checked all my pockets, including the clothes in the bag and the pile I'd accumulated on the floor but I found no passport, no ID whatsoever. I had kept all my travel documents in an envelope, an envelope that was nowhere to be found.

_**It has to be Mark** _

_No he wouldn't... Why would he?_

_**He doesn't want you to leave without his permission. He's a controlling freak! Where else could they have gone, Jack? They didn't just disappear. And didn't you just say how I'm always right?** _

_Ye-yeah, I guess... But what do I do now?_

**_Get them back_ **

I pursed my lips and nodded. Okay, I can do it. Mark already hates me anyway so would it be that big of a deal? No...no it wouldn't. If I’m wrong I can always apologize or something. I walked to the door of the guest room and peeked out... And was instantly met with two chocolate eyes looking at me in slight shock right outside the door. I jumped back in surprise.

“Feckin Jesus christ! What are you doing out here!?”

“I was waiting for you to come out... I was gonna knock but I, uh... Just didn't, I guess”

I stared at the other man for a moment, a beautiful moment. Before I could make it awkward I decided to take my stand

“Why? So you could give me my shit back!?”

“Your... What?”

“You know exactly what I'm on about! Give me back the envelope! I'm leaving, and you can't stop me, Mark”

“What!? You're leaving!? And what fucking envelope!? Jack come on we can talk about this please!”

“There is nothing to say, Mark... Give it back, now”

I was beginning to get annoyed. Nobody else could have taken it! Why wouldn't Mark just fess up?

“Jack, when was the last time you saw it?”

“This is stupid, I know it's-...”

“Jack, please answer the question”

I sighed and tried to think. I was in the airport. I had used it in security of course and it was in my hand. I was walking to Mark and banged into some dude. Said dude helped me put my stuff back in my bag after they fell out and... Oh Fuck!

_**Guess I'm not always right** **hahaha** _

_You knew..._

_**Oh Jack, I couldn't make it that easy for you** _

Realization dawned on me and I looked up at Mark

“Oh god I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I fucked up bad”

“Its fine, Jack, but just... Don't leave yet, please”

I looked up at Mark and Mark looked down at me. I was confused and upset by this point. Mark seemed anything but fine to him. He had an odd dazed look and he was staring at nothing... Well, maybe not nothing. His stare seemed to be directed at me. Maybe he was surprised that I had blamed him? I felt terrible for blaming him. I should have known he wouldn’t do that!

“Jack, can we talk? Or can I just... I don't know... I uh-”

“Yes, please, anything! I definitely owe you one, anyway. That was so shitty of me.”

And thats when Mark leaned in, placing a hand on my cheek and one under the my elbow. My eyes widened and I held my breath. What the fuck is h- Suddenly all my thoughts were cut short as he placed his lips on mine and my eyes closed automatically. I got the strangest sense of deja-vu, almost like I... I’ve done this before.

 

 

 

Mark POV

 

I didn't think I could find the words to show everything to Jack, to explain, and looking down at the him... I didn't think I wanted to. I'd show him. An action speaks a thousand words, right? Maybe it was stupid, maybe a little reckless but what did I have to lose at this point? Jack was probably gonna leave soon anyway and so if it went bad the repercussions would be little to none. Other than the whole demon or whatever in my head thing.

**_I know how to take over now, Mark. It'll be easier next time. If you try to stop me it won't work. It’d be easier if you just let me take over. Save yourself some pain._ **

_No, Dark. You know better than to think I would just give up like that!_

_**Well, don't say I didn't warn you** _

When Jack had stormed out of his room as I waited outside I could see the murder in his eyes and for a moment I was relieved. It was much better to see that anger in his eyes than the blank, sad stare I had seen only moments ago. But then when he began spurting accusations the relief was gone. He said something about his stuff missing but how would I know? The only sentence I really heard was “I'm leaving, and you can't stop me, Mark”. I was devastated. He wanted to leave? I mean, I understood why, but... I didn't want him to go.

_**Why would he stay with you? You know you hurt him, so why?** _

That hit me hard. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave and go back to Ireland. I didn't want to only see him through a computer screen whether it was Facetime or just me watching his videos. I had to convince him to stay. It might be selfish but I couldn't be alone!

 I pled my case to Jack and could see it when he realized his mistake. He apologized but I was focused on one thing. Making him stay. When I tried, though, the words wouldn't come out. I heard Jack talk but didn't hear what he was saying. Thee was one way I could think to show him that I couldn't let him leave. And so I did.

When my lips touched his I felt him jolt but I also felt such a warmth. Finally, it was me kissing him, not Dark. This is me. What had to be the best for me, though, was when he closed his eyes and kissed me back. My heart swelled and I knew he had to feel the same way, right? He couldn't not! I smiled in the kiss but soon felt him pull away.Too soon.

“You lied, didn't you? It wasn't a dream!?”

 

  _ **Uh oh Mark. You’ve been caught ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryyyyyyyyy, I know its been ages since I updated and trust me I have my reasons but lets be honest, you're not for that. Hopefully you like this chapter! Just a forewarning the next chapter isn't an actual chapter. Its more of a joke but Ill explain that more when i actually post it! Hopefully it'll partially make up for my lack of updates though.  
> As per usual give me your constructive criticism in the comments and any ideas etc. that you have! Give me a Kudos to tell me i done did good and also because I want one! GIMME!  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Becca's kinky fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The piss-take chapter i said I'd post last week! I'll probably take this down real soon so get reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick back story! I was writing chapter 5 (I think it was chapter five?) and I had a friend over. I went to the bathroom and when I came back she had wrote her own version of what would happen in the fanfic. The start of it, you've already read in the chapter thats already posted but the rest will be new! It's completely unedited so it is SO bad and I am so sorry to anyone who likes good punctuation and grammar. Anyway I hope you all like it despite it making no actual sense and looking like a fucking train wreck!!!

 

*Mark POV*

I stare at the Blue eyed man in front of me and i feel my face contort in disgust as he shies away from me but still with a determined look in his eyes. I even feel Darks disgust right now. I need to adress this...this issue.

“...How could you”

“I cant help it! I didnt choose to be like this!”

“ I cant believe Im letting you stay here...in my home! How could you not tell me!”

“I thought...I dont know...but Im not sorry! Im not sorry for who I am”

I turn my head away. I need a moment to think about this. I here him shift beside me. I just need to make one thing clear.

“We have to get them seperate”

I hear a sigh and whispered “Yes...i know. Im sorry. I didnt get it last time but I have to now.” beside me and thats when I burst.

“JACK I CANT BELIEVE WE HAVE TO GET TWO PIZZAS BECAUSE YOU LIKE PINEAPPLE PIZZA!”

“I CANT BELIEVE YOU DONT LIKE PINEAPPLE PIZZA!”

The two of us stare at eachother and then begin laughing hysterically together. Its been three days since Jack arrived at my house. Everything has been great. We have played games and recorded videos and even had a livestream! I feel Dark of course. I feel him getting stronger but I know realistically tht he isnt real. It comforts me a bit but not much. At this point he scares me so much that I have even considered getting meds to help me. I probably have some sort of scitzophrenia. It cant be that bad though becaue Dark hasnt really made me do bad things. He doesnt tell me to hurt people and also I know that Im sick. Ill be fine and if it gets severe than Ill just have to...tell Jack. But not now and hopefully not soon.

By the time I get back to my senses Jack is holding out the phone for me to call the pizza place. I give him a sceptic look trying to convey “you do it” and I think the message gets across.Jack sticks out his bottom lip in and big, over exagerated pout and makes his eyes look all big while he flutters his lashes.

“Pleeeeeeeease Markimoo!”

He looks so cute like this. I feel the corners of my lips curl up and try to hold them down. My face flushes and I stare at his adorable expression. It difinitely wasnt his expression that made me pick up the phone and call...it wasnt. I put the phone down and smile at Jack.

“Happy now?”

Jack nods enthusiastically.

_**Oh i realise what this is now** _

_What are you talking about Dark?_

_**Its so obvious I feel quite idiotic to have not realised it before. I never saw you a that type Mark.** _

_Thats it Dark quit the bullshit and tell me._

_**You have a crush** _

I feel my face heat up and I splutter. I try to hide the obvious shock and embarressment from my face as Jack looked at me concerned.

_I do not! Look we can talk about this later but right now Im making a bit of a fool of myself_

“Hey Mark buddy you ok?”

“ Ya sorry just was thinking about...um we dont have any drinks! We shoud have some drinks! I have beer and vodka!”

“But you cant drink?”

“Ill have something else. Please I have it here and nobody to drink it”

“I mean If your sure...ya! Lets do this!”

Jack punches a fist to the air and takes off towards the kithen. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I felt bad lying to jack though technically it was only a half lie?

_**Still a lie Mark. Still deciet. Still betraying his trust** _

_And then they get super drunk and then lots of angest because this is a fanfiction and then mark thinks about morekinky shit and then mark and jack ended up doing fun things in the bed like jenja and eating sweets and watch youtubers then they accidently kiss like an anime scene and jack turns into a tsundere and says “B-BAKA” while mark who for some reason is in a male japnesse uniform blushes and then a magicl unicorn busts into the window and says kiss so they do and it is fun in the end they get married and have a double wedding with dan and phil with their priest being sister daniel and then Jimin catches the roses and looks at suga and smiles_

_then mark and jack go home and now finally married have more fun on the bed like getting into onsies and eating all the popcorn while watching bangtan bombs and then mark ties jack up in some kinky shit roleplay they dont do it because mark accdiently falls asleep leaving jack tied up when they wake up jack punishes him by making him eat a pineapple pizza!!!! After this they smile even though mark once to kill jack right now but instead kisses him, jack lets mark explore his.......castle that he owns in ireland because we aint ever getting older then they go home and kiss 7more which heats up into a make out seeing from lovestage then they get dirty because they bake a cake because phan is coming over soon they all have a tea party and after the tea party jack and mark go upstairs into their metal room and finally after waiting for years watch attack on titians season 2 that was a good day then they fuck and then jack cries into mark about his daddy issue and mark hugs him and then they laughh and adpot a little doggo which they name it Jungkook the dog keeps singing wonderful covers of poppular songs and they were so happy that their doggo is now famous and his in a band with the now married jimin and suga who have adpoted an alien called v joking he isnt an alein he is an adoraable smol bean and they adpotted super mario princess calle jin. Back to mark and jack who now are having more kinky sex butt not to kinky and then they ate more popcorn and watched cockporn on their laptop that got virsues so they went to the shop and got it fixed and went home to their doggo and lived happily ever after BUT WAIT NOT YET BECAUSE jhope and rapmonster crashed into the window and steal mark and jacks doggo but dont worry then they turn into superheroes and save their doggo an jhope and rapmonster aplogised and said sorry and done antoher cypher where v gets to rap and sing and mark and jack go home and swimn in a battub of milk with their doggo eating food while singing and their pet hamster climibing like siperman aroun dtheir house and now they finally lived happily ever after_

**the end!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I love my friends. Hope you all enjoyed this even though it wasn't an actual chapter. I'm gonna take this down soon anyway but I had a laugh reading it. Please comment and kudos are much MUCH appreciated. I love all you butt-nuggets who actually bothered to read this. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought i should mention that i am Irish so the Irish Jack speaks and the phrases he says are things i hear and say on a regular basis. I am one of the few Irish people who can actually speak in Irish but I will make mistakes.  
> I would really appreciate your constructive criticism so i can improve on my writing!  
> I know the chapter is kinda short but bear with me...  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
